The Beginning
by Ariala13239
Summary: This is the beginning named so because it is the start of trying to get rid of Eggman, features a mention of SonAmy in the first chapter and we might get more into them as a couple in the second story.
1. Who are You?

Authors note: In this story Casey the Fox is being hunted by someone and need Sonic's help. Written in part (Chapter 3 is written by her) by one of my best friends iluffsmyart456 as she is known on deviantArt. This story is the start of the Casey Chronicles as we so named the series in which leds up to Eggman being defeated once and for all.

Disclaimer: I own Casey and James and the story line aka the plot. iluffsmyart456 owns Yera. Everything else belongs to Sega.

The Beginning

**Chapter 1: Who are you**

**Sonic POV**

"SONIC!" a voice yells.

"OH, be right back, trip her when I run by you the second time." I say to my friend.

"Sure thing Sonic." my friend says

"SONIC!!! MARRY ME!" Amy yells running up.

"Amy I don't want to marry you" I say running by my friend the first time with Amy chasing me. I then run by my friend yet again and a few seconds later I hear

"Sonic wait" from Amy. I look behind me and see Amy on the ground...

"Thanks" I yell to my friend.

**Normal POV**

"Who are you?" Amy asks the orange fox while getting up.

"I'm just Yera... your everyday fox" Yera says before running off.

**Sonic POV**

I was running toward the forest when a red fox dressed in green and black steps in front of me. I skid to a stop as he says "Are you Sonic?"

"Yes... who are you?"


	2. Help!

**Chapter 2: Help**

"My name is James" He answers

"Hi James, Why are you looking for me?" I ask.

"My twin sister is in danger, I don't know the names of the people after her but I heard you could help."

"OK, where is she?"

"In that clearing follow me." James says turning and slowly running toward a a clearing in the forest.

"Please... don't kill me." we hear a soft voice say. James freezes in his tracks.

"Casey." he says and runs faster than he had been... I zip past him running faster than I also had been because I now knew someone was in danger.

"FAKER!" I yell.

"Sonic I'd stay out of this it doesn't concern you." Shadow says to me

"You are so wrong Faker once someone is hurt or it involves you or Eggman it concerns me." I say before looking at the pink fox on the ground. She is giving me a look that says distract him. So I keep talking "What do you want with her Faker?"

"I'm not telling you." as he is talking I notice the girls eyes glowing green, and I see a small root rise from the ground.

'what is she doing?' I think as the root silently takes Shadow's Chaos Emerald from the ground by his foot. The Chaos Emerald is pulled into the ground and comes up behind me. I look back over at the girl and see her eyes fade from glowing green to a light purple the same shade as her shirt, then she falls unconscious.

I grip the emerald in my hand so that Shadow can't see it and say "Sorry to run off before fighting." and using my speed boasted by the emerald I run past Shadow and pick up the unconscious girl and run back to James "Stay here... Ill be right back, but keep to the shadows don't come out til I come back." and without waiting for an answer run to the workshop.

"Sonic that you." Tails calls.

"Yeah buddy come here for a sec." I then set the girl down on the couch.

"What do you...Who is she?"

"I think her name is Casey,will you watch her while I go get her twin."

"Sure." with hearing that I run out the door.

**Tails POV**

After Sonic leaves I sigh and sit on the loveseat.

"Where am I?" a terrified voice says.

"It's OK your safe" I say to the terrified pink fox.

"Who are you. DO you work for him?"

"My name is Mile Prower but everyone calls me Tails, and who is he?"

"You can't tell James."

"OK I won't" thinking James must be her twin.

"Dr. Eggman"

"I don't work for him me and my friends fight him, so is your name Casey?"

"Yeah I'm Casey the Fox." I then take the time to look and see how old she is. She is wearing a light purple tank top that is the same shade as her eyes, a dark purple skirt with a gold circle belt, Light purple boots, her hair is in a ponytail, she has a gold heart shaped locket and has white and purple fingerless gloves, my guess is she is around the age of 17.

"Are you 17?"

"Yeah how old are you?"

"8"

"Casey!" a new voice exclaims running over to her.

"James I'm fine I just drained my energy fighting and getting Sonic that Chaos Emerald."

"Sonic you never told me you got a chaos emerald." I say

"Sorry buddy I was in a hurry" Sonic answers.

**Normal POV.**

"So Casey you need help?" Sonic asks.

"Well it's pretty obvious now that I'm in danger." Casey answers.

"Why is Shadow after you." Tails asks.

"I can't tell you right now."

"Why?" Sonic asks... Casey gives Sonic a glare that tells him because 'James can't know'.

"James why don't you go get anything you two need Shadow doesn't know about you, we'll keep her safe." Sonic says.

"OK." James says getting up and leaving the workshop.

"He should be gone a good hour."

"OK, so why is Shadow after you?" Tails asks.

"Because of a Prophecy." She answers.

"What Prophecy?"

"The Prophecy says a young pink fox will defeat Eggman for good."

"How do you know it's you?" Sonic asks.

"I've known since I was about 3."

"So why can't James know?"

"Because if he does he will do anything to stop the end of Prophecy from happening."

"Which is?"

"To defeat Eggman... I also have to die when he does."

"WHAT!" Tails and Sonic exclaim at the same time.


	3. The Deal

Authors note: In this story Casey the Fox is being hunted by someone and need Sonic's help. Written in part (Chapter 3 is written by her) by one of my best friends iluffsmyart456 as she is known on deviantArt. This story is the start of the Casey Chronicles as we so named the series in which leds up to Eggman being defeated once and for all.

Disclaimer: I own Casey and James and the story line aka the plot. iluffsmyart456 owns Yera. Everything else belongs to Sega.

**Chapter 3: The Deal.**

**Yera POV.**

I was peacefully strolling at my success in helping Sonic, when all of the sudden "UGH! WHERE IS IT!" I hear in the distance. I look around a tree and see a black and red Hedgehog. I gasp and he turns around. "Who's there!" he demands walking toward me.

"Uh...yer..*gulp*... Yera." I answer timidly.

"Mm... Yera."

"Yes that's me"

"Well Yera." He said sarcastically "I'm Shadow."

'Wait... Shadow... where have I heard that name?' I think... "OH! MY! GOSH! So...Sonic warned me about you!" I then attempt to tun off in the opposite direction of the workshop.

Since he is faster than me I didn't get very far, he walked in front me.

"Well, Well we have a friend of Sonic... I wonder what I should do." as he was saying this his face has an evil smirk on it.

"Uh... let me go?" I suggest hoping for the impossible yes.

"Why should I?"

'Ummm... I could lead you to where Sonic is' I think.

"Well."

"Uh... Will you just let me go!"

"Not unless we make a deal."

"Um ... OK."

"Good, now I don't have to kill you too."

"But what is this deal? I need to know that bit of info."

"The deal is as follows. I get this pink fox her name is Casey, she's with your friend Sonic. Take her and bring her to me. If you do this I won't have to kill you."

"Oh... I guess I could"

"Good, now I'll be here waiting for you with the girl." I nod and run as fast as I can back to the workshop making sure that Shadow was not following.


End file.
